Assignment of the year
by Candy96
Summary: Linstead one-shoot in the sex club.


heeeeeeeeeeey! I'm back!

Si, I've been with this idea for some weeks now and today I told myself "I'm not going to bed until I finish this" So here I am, publishing this one shoot at 3.00 am.

* * *

><p>The assignment of the year, that was our last case. And it wasn't "the assignment of the year" just because of the importance of the case; it was "the assignment of the year" for me and for Jay, to keep it professional, to ignore the continuously flirting between each other but mostly, to repress the fiery desire to jump into him.<p>

She walks into the club by my side and I can't help but feel proud of myself, having such a beautiful woman holding my arm. Her dark red dress traces her body perfectly and I'm doing everything in my power to hold back my impulse to press my lips against hers.

"We will be waiting for you here" I hear him say. That wasn't the plan. We agreed to go back to the bar, take a drink and chat while waiting the information.

But maybe the situation changes everything. We were in a club sex, the rest of the unit wasn't there, we weren't wearing microphones, we had been drinking, and we have been testing each other for more than a year. It was meant to happen.

The moment the young barista left the room I turn around to look at him, expecting an explanation. Instead, his lips captured mine in a fervent kiss. I couldn't stop him, I wouldn't stop him, because all I wanted was to feel him. I wanted us.

Months of foreplay takes us to the limit. Our lips, our tongues, our hands, they all fight trying to take control, we can't stop.

I could't hold it any more, I needed to get it out of my system. Her flimsy, warm lips against mines are paradise. My naughty hands reach her lower back, and I bring her closer to me. I know she can feel me, she can feel the way she makes me feel. I press our bodies together, if it's possible to be more close than we already are, and I hear her moan in my hear as I kiss her neck, my growing erection rubbing her inner thighs.

I got her out of her dress. She is standing in front of me, just in her black high heels and her tiny, black lace panties. As I admire her body, every perfect curve meeting another, she starts getting rid of my suit. With every cloth removed, I feel her mouth biting a new part of my body.

We walk to the couch, and she sits on my lap. She kiss me hungry, her hips rocking against mine and I don't know how much longer I can make it, but I don't want things to finish so quickly, I want our first time to last as long as we can. I move my mouth from hers and find my way to her breasts. I kiss both of them and then keep one in my mouth, sucking it, biting her hard nipple, my hand touching the other one.

His mouth playing with my breast is a torture, he is killing me slowly. Now it's my time to play for a while. I stand from his lap and kneel myself between his legs. I start putting down his white boxers and his colossal cock breaks free. I took him in my hands, my eyes never leaving his. I start stoking him and his eyes are closed immediately, his mouth barely open, moaning. I bring myself closer to him, and as he keeps lost in pleasure, I took his manhood in my mouth, my tongue playing with him until reaching the end. I feel his hips moving towards me and I know he is close to the orgasm. He starts moaning my name, his hands playing loosely with my hair. I keep sucking hard and touching his balls when he stops me.

Now I'm lying on my back on the couch, Jay is kissing my soft spot in my neck, his hands touching every bit of skin, and he is rubbing his naked growth over my panties. I want him so bad.

I miss his warm the moment he moves his body from mine. He removes my lingerie and positions between my open legs. He kiss tenderly all the way to my heat and once there, his tongue plays painfully with my clitoris and my entrance. He moves upwards to kiss me in the mouth again, his fingers still testing me. I stroke his dick again, as two of his fingers make its ways inside me. He slide his fingers in and out of me painfully slowly, his mouth on my neck again, I start moving my hips towards his hands as I feel my muscles starts to shrink. He doesn't stop and I can't keep holding it up, he is going to make me came.

My hips are already meeting his hands and I moaning his name when he slides his fingers out of me, and then laying carefully on the top of me, he taste my entrance with his head before guiding himself in, my walls contracting around him in every inch.

Her walls shiver around me as I take her and I'm not sure if I can resist the urge to thrust into her harder a few time and cum with her. But that's not the way I want things to happen. I gave her some time to adjust to my size and compose of her orgasm before start our final session. I lean over her and thrust deeper into her and then out, constantly, my mouth moving from her breast, to her neck and her lips. She takes control now and rolls over me, sitting on my lap, her hips meeting mines fiercely, rough. We are close. I move my hips long and faster towards her, with one of my hands stroking her pussy, her chest pressed to mine ad her back arch, my length full inside of her as we both cry each other name.

I see her slide in her dress again and I can't believe that it finally happened. We both wanted and give everything we had, and it results much better that I ever imagined. We kiss passionately one more time before walking out of the straight room toward the bar. The only thought running though my head is us happening again. She is smiling back at me when our eyes meets and I know she is thinking the same.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
